The Doppleganger (T)h(W)e(I)j(N)g(S)
by the.red-headed.brunette
Summary: Dylan June is moving to a brand new school in the UK! All because she went to Juvie for shooting paintball guns in school. Now she has to deal with a girl who looks exactly like her, a super hot troublemaking blonde, and a mystery that might end in her dying! But thats just a normal year in the House of Anubis!
1. Welcome to Anubis House

** DYLAN **

Dylan June looked up at the creepy house in front of her. She didn't know what it was that creeped her out about it, it just did. She looked down at the information sheet the school had sent her. The house looked exactly the same as the image on the sheet. I picked up my bag and started walking up the steps. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but something knocked into me. The door had opened and a boy with long blonde hair had knocked me over.

'' Hey! Watch out.'' I say, standing up and dusting off of my clothes. He just stands there with his mouth gaping open and a confused look on his face. I wave my hand in front of him,'' Helloo? Anybody home?'' He blinks and comes back to reality.

'' .K.T.?'' He asks. I really have no idea whatsoever.

'' No'' I hold out my hand '' Dylan June.''  
'' Jerome Clarke. Are you new here?''

He's so tall I have to tilt my head up to look him in the face '' Yeah. I'm from America. But you probably guess so already. Considering the accent.''  
'' Err... yeah. Do you want me to show you around? I have no idea where Trudy is. And Victor is asleep in his office so..''

I nod my head and he leads me inside the house. The inside is almost as creepy as the outside. With the giant chandelier, a sarcophacus against the wall and all the old hangings it ties with a horror movie set.

'' This is the entrance hall. Theres the telephone right there . Don't let Victor catch you out here alone though. He hates it. But Me and my dear friend Alfie don't really care. We never get caught.'' He grins. I roll my eyes at his arrogant go through another door to a sort of living room / dining room area.'' This is the common room . You can come in here when ever you like. The dining room and the kitchen. Everyone is expected to do chores after dinner.''  
'' Trudy! Alfie and I are here! Is there anymore cookies?!'' An airy voice calls from the doorway. A girl with wavy brown hair and large brown eyes walks in with a boy with dark skin in tow. She looks at me '' Hey .K.T.! Where's Trudy?'' Then she looks at my outfit." Whats with the makeover?''

'' Who's .K.T.?'' I ask." My names Dylan.''  
The boy looks at me in disbelief then he breaks into a grin '' Yeah, whatever you say ' Dylan'.'' He does an overdramatic wink at me. I raise my eyebrows.

'' Okay?'' I remember what the girl sid about my outfit. I don't see what she meant. It's just a Black hoodie and Skinny jeans.

'' My dear Alfonzo, This actually is not .K.T. Look at her papers.'' He picks up the info sheet and looks it over .  
Alfie apparantly, looks at Jerome '' You're not pranking me are you?''

'' I swear it on my own sister.''

'' SQUEEE! New student!'' The overly happy girl squeals and hugs me. '' I'm Willow!''

'' Dylan June.''

'' Cool come see my room!.'' She pulls me up the stairs and into a bedroom. There were two beds. The one nearest the window looked like a rainbow threw up on it. The walls were covered in pictures. I walk over to the pictures and look at them. One of them inparticular catches my eye. One of Willow and a girl that mirrors me. Same curly afro-like hair. Same big brown eyes. same choclate colored skin tone. We're exactly the same right down to the eyebrows.

'' Willow?''

'' Hmm?''

'' Why do you have a picture of me on your wall?'' Willow crosses the room to see what I'm talking about.

'' Oh! That's not you, silly billy! That's .K.T. Rush She's in the next room..'' She points to the wall.

'' Thats weird we look exactly the same.''

Willow scruches up her nose '' I know right?''

The door slams downstairs '' I'm back from the store!''

Willow squeals again '' COOKIES!'' SHe runs down the stairs. I follow after her.  
There are a few more people in the common room than before. A girl with the same hair as me and a boy with dark brown hair. '' .K.T. How are you here and there?'' The boy whispers. She turns around to look and it's like looking in a mirror.

''Whoa.''  
You know that mirror thing people do on telivison all the time? Yeah, I used to think it was kind''ve cliche and stupid .but that's exactly what we did.  
'' No Freakin' way!'' We say iin unison.  
'' I'm .K.T. Rush.''  
'' Dylan June but some people call me .D.J.''  
She points at me '' This is just like on .T.V. shows when the person finds there long lost twin or whatever. And they go on lots of adventures! Like the Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Except their twins. And their not long lost. Or Twitches!''  
'' I love those. I like you already!'' I beam. I look around just noticing the other people in the room. A girl with Auburn hair and lacy tights and a boy with spiky blonde hair. I see Jerome and Alfie.  
'' Woah. This is soo weird.'' The goth-ish girl says.  
'' Weirder than a stone 100 year old?'' The boy says. They both start cracking up. After they calm down they walk over to us.  
The blonde boy smiles and holds out his hand for a hand shake.'' Hi I'm Eddie and this is my girlfriend, Yacker. I mean Patricia.''  
'' Shut Up'' Patricia scolds.  
'' So what part of America are you from?'' Eddie asks slinging his arm over her shoulder.  
'' Uhh Seattle ,Washington.''  
He smiles ''Ever been on the Space Needle? I heard the views amazing.''  
'' It is I had my 16th birthday party there. My friends and I threw water baloons off of the top. We got put in Juvie for a day though, but it was hilarious!'' I smile replaying the memories in my head.  
.K.T.'s eyes widen '' You've been to Juvenile hall? The one in Olympia is scary as hell. I visited my friend , Rory there once.''  
I shrug'' I've been to that one for a week for shooting paintball guns at school. Everyone was doing it, but I got arrested because it was my idea. it's really crappy compared to others.''  
Patricia gapes at me '' So are you like dangerous?''  
I give her a look. I s she crazy '' if your asking if I killed anybody. No. If you asking if I've injured a person pretty badly. Maybe. I left before I saw what happened.''  
I look at their shocked faces.'' Kidding! I'm going to talk to this Trudy lady about my room.'' I turn around and take a few steps. I look at them. '' Maybe.''  
I go into the kitchen where a woman is mixing cookie mix ( Thats what it is right?) She looks up at me'' Hello .K.T.''  
I really have to reapeat this again? '' I'm not .K.T. My name is Dylan June I'm a new student. i wanted to know about the sleeping arrangement so I can unpack my things.''  
'' Oh yes yes! You will be rooming with .K.T. since Mara took an early college coarse.''  
'' Thank You.'' I hurry out of the kitchen and pick up my bags from the doorway. I start heading up the stairs and .K.T. follows.  
'' Who are you rooming with?"  
'' You''  
'' Awesome!''  
I guess this school won't be so bad!


	2. House of Necklaces part 1

Dylan looked in her closet the next morning, she had no idea where she was supposed to get the uniform and .K.T. had gone off somewhere. I looked at my army green alarm clock. 7:30 I think school starts at nine.  
I slip on my slippers and wander into Willow's room. Patricia and Willow are in they're talking . I knock on the door frame. They look up at me.  
'' Hello Dylan. How are you on this fine morning!'' Willow greets cheerily. So pretty much normally.  
I nod my head '' Do you guys have a uniform I can borrow?''  
'' Yeah, here.'' She hands me a white blouse, red blazer, and a black skirt.'' You can accessorize with anything you want. But all heels have to be 4 inches or less.''  
'' Ha! No one told Joy that !'' Patricia laughs. I look at her uniform. Under the black skirt she's wearing black tights and black three-inch heels. Willow wears pink and green knee-high socks and white flats.  
'' Well thanks for the uniform. See you downstairs.''  
I go back into the room and change into the uniform adding graffiti leggings and studded combat boots. I also grab a black beanie and my favorite necklace. It has a little charm on it. It was of the goddess Nephthys . I pick up my gray messenger bag, tighten the tie , and make my way downstairs where everyone is eating. I take a seat between .K.T. and Jerome.  
'' Good Morning, June.'' Jerome smirks. I roll my eyes and laugh.  
'' Please don't call me June. Call me anything but that.''  
'' He grins '' Okay, Good Morning Anything but that.''  
I raise my eyebrows '' Very clever,'' I say, sarcasm thick in my voice.  
.K.T. looks at the two of us laughing, i pour myself a glass of Orange Juice as she begins to speak '' Sorry, I wasn't there this morning. I had to talk to Patricia about something important, and then I went and got ready.''  
I take a sip out of my glass '' Oh, it's fine. I had Willow give me a spare uniform.''  
'' Oh that's cool. I'm going to walk to the school do you want to come?'' She stands up.  
I nod and down the rest of my Orange juice.'' Let's go'' We make our way out of the door and start walking.  
'' You know... this is kind've creepy.'' .K.T. says. Looking at me weirdly.  
'' Why?'' I ask. Wait, of course it's creepy I forgot we look pretty much the same. Urgh! Face palm. '' Sorry Brain fart. It is kind've creepy.'' I look down at our two outfits. We've obviously have the uniform on but we're both wearing leggings. I notice a red necklace. " Can I see your necklace?'' She nods and hands it to me. It's of the goddess Isis.  
'' I've had it since I was five.''  
'' Uh.. cool C'mon lets go!'' I start running towards the school.  
'' Dylan! Wait up! School doesn't start for half an hour!'' She yells after me. I don't slow down though.  
After I get to the school, KT finally catches up with me. She's out of breath and sweating " Wow you run fast, do you want me to show you to Mr. Sweets. You have to get your locker number and stuff.''  
She looks at me expectantly,'' Mr. Sweet?'' I ask confused. It sounded like the name of a candy bar... or a pimp. KT grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway. People stop and stare at us and I glare at them. We arrive at a door that reads Headmaster. KT knocks on the door.  
A faint " Come in!'' comes from inside. KT pushes it open to reaveal a balding older man with glasses practically hanging off of his nose.  
'' Hello Miss. Rush , Miss. June. I expect you're here for you're schedule?''  
'' Yeah pretty much.'' I say. He hands me a schedule and a Piece of paper with my locker number on it.  
'' Have a wonderful day!

* * *

**Sorry I cut it short! I'll make it in two parts! I promise! I'm having computer trouble. May not post for a few days or weeks not sure...  
BYE  
~ Devyn**


End file.
